Nunca debo
by B.B.Rosee
Summary: Los países tienen derecho a hacer cualquier cosa, más hay algunas reglas que jamás deben romper y si lo hacen tendrán que hacerse responsables de las consecuencias de sus actos... Traducción completa.
1. Francia

_Hola -se esconde- sí lo se tengo que terminar mi otro Fic pero me frustre porque ya tenía el capítulo hecho y mi anterior computadora murió, para mas específicos dejó de funcionar el cargador y bueno junto con ella se fueron todos mis videos, doujinshis, imágenes, documentos y la película de Hetalia -snifsnif- pero haré todo lo posible porque la inspiración para terminarlo llegue..._

_Pasando a otras cosas pues ahora les traigo un Fic muy creativo, obviamente no es mio solo hice la traducción y cuento con el permiso de la autora, pero la verdad me encantó y quería compartirlo con ustedes :D y espero que les guste. Además de que dejen lindos reviews~ ¿vale?_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Mini Summary: _**_Los países tienen derecho a hacer cualquier cosa, más hay algunas reglas que jamás deben romper y si lo hacen tendrán que hacerse responsables de las consecuencias de sus actos..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Leves insinuaciones sexuales, algunas palabritas por ahí y tal vez violencia(?)_

* * *

><p><strong>FRANCIA<strong>

1. Francia no tiene permitido participar en las Olimpiadas

2. No debe meter mano al trasero de Inglaterra; eso molesta a América

3. Tampoco al de España, porque enfurecería a Romano

4. O su torso (?)

5. De hecho, Francia debe mantenerse alejado de España e Inglaterra si tanto aprecia sus regiones vitales

6. Tiene prohibido emborracharse un día antes de la Conferencia Mundial

7. NUNCA MÁS tiene permitido venderle ALGO a Hungría

8. Especialmente sí es un video

9. Incluso si "fue consensuado", aun desconoce el significado de la palabra de todas formas

10. Se le está prohibido darle la "Charla" a Sealand. A pesar de que Inglaterra no logra comprenderlo a veces, no quiere que su hermano pase por ese tipo de trastornos mentales – y físicos –

11. No tiene permitido tener una videocámara

12. Ni tampoco deshacerse de dicha videocámara, dejándola "accidentalmente" en la casa de Inglaterra mientras está grabando

13. Y si eso sucede, no podrá "recuperarla" después

14. Si hay una fiesta de disfraces, se le prohíbe usar "ropa invisible"

15. O una rosa

16. No se le permite dar a entender que Suiza está compensando algo con su arma

17. No puede insinuar que Suiza solo cuida a Liechtenstein "porque no puede tener nada real con una chica"

18. Es más, no debe darle la "Charla" a Liechtenstein

19. … Realmente, no debería ser tan estúpido para hacerlo

20. Porque sí lo hace, sus regiones vitales serán mutiladas

21. Alemania estará feliz de asesinarlo sí hace cualquier cosa a Italia mientras está tomado, como consecuencia, no debe hacerlo

22. Si trata de TOCAR el rulito de Romano, España le cortará la cabeza con su hacha, bajo el argumento de que solo él puede tener ese efecto en su Lovi

23. Francia no está autorizado a hacer declaraciones en alusión a la creencia de que la Guerra de Independencia fue una tensión sexual sin resolver

24. … Aunque así haya sido (?)

25. Si Francia tiene una relación, a las demás naciones no les importa. Del todo. Por tanto, debe mantener el sexo en el armario de escobas al mínimo, ya que altera a las naciones más jóvenes

26. Francia no puede – ni podrá – encontrar lagunas en las veinticinco reglas anteriores, así Hungría no irá tras él con su sartén

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Cada que haces un review evitamos que Francis de la "charla" a algún inocente niño ;w; _


	2. Prusia

_Aquí un nuevo capítulo, agradezco cada uno de los reviews y comenzaré a traducirlos para mostrarselos a la autora, seguro le encatarán w _

_**Autora: **gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Me cuesta decirlo pero ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y menos a la verdadera autora -snifsnif-_

**_Advertencias: _**_Leves insinuaciones sexuales_

* * *

><p><strong>Prusia<strong>

1. La palabra "Awesome" no es para ser usada en una oración más de cinco veces

2. Tampoco la frase "reclamo tus regiones vitales"

3. Y menos la de "cinco metros"

4. De hecho, no tiene permitido decir Número tres. Nunca

5. Por ende, Prusia tiene prohibido hablar con Feliciano, porque Alemania NO necesita oír las "fantásticas ideas" que le da su hermano

6. Prusia no debe intentar manosear a Hungría, sí lo hace podría sufrir una fatal conmoción cerebral

7. Se considera mal e inmoral hacer pornografía con Austria, especialmente cuando dicha nación está hasta la coronilla de alcohol y no es capaz de ver bien ni con sus lentes puestos

8. Vender dicho video porno a Hungría es considerado una violación a la privacidad de Austria, y por tanto no es apreciado

9. En otras palabras, NO DEBE HACERLO

10. Sí explicar una idea requiere el uso de la palabra "Awesome" más de diez veces, Prusia tiene prohibido hablar acerca de ella

11. Especialmente si tiene que ver con (1) alcohol, (2) el Bad Touch Trio, (3) su hermano o (4) una cámara

12. Sí está relacionado con las cuatro anteriores, entonces se le es prohibido PENSAR en ello

13. Sí Japón le da una videocámara; el no debe tocarla, mirarla o siquiera pensar en ella. Deberá ignorarla y dársela a alguien más a la menor oportunidad

14. Ese "alguien más" no puede ser Hungría

15. O Francia

16. Amenazar a Alemania con su colección de porno, si bien es efectivo, es probable que este lo mate y sobre todo si lo hace en público

17. Al igual que si las cambia "accidentalmente" con una presentación de diapositivas sobre planes para la paz mundial de otra nación

18. No tiene permitido disfrazar a los perros de Alemania con lencería rosa

19. … y sacarlos para que busquen a Ludwig

20. … cuando están en celo y Prusia haya rociado algo que lo haga oler como a perro sobre su hermano

21. Porque NADIE necesita ese tipo de imagen

22. Ni siquiera Hungría, por ello video grabarlo y dárselo a ella está prohibido

23. Tratar de "tomar una siesta" con Feliciano está restringido

24. Ya que Ludwig es la única persona con derecho a hacerlo

25. Y a pesar de que Italia diga que está bien, AUN ASÍ no lo hará

26. Prusia no debe estar a menos de tres metros de algún armario, baño o cualquier otro lugar de pequeño espacio con otra persona cerca

27. Porque no conoce el significado de "hay un lugar y tiempo para todo"

28. "Soy demasiado grandioso" NO es una razón o forma de explicarse

29. Por tanto, no podrá usar para explicar porque quería embriagar a Inglaterra y encerrarlo en un cuarto con América

30. …También tiene estrictamente prohibido hacer eso

31. Decir como "Rusia es solo Prusia sin P", no es apreciado, especialmente cuando agrega "Nis" al final

32. Rusia lo violaría por eso

33. Si Prusia rompe alguna de las treinta y dos reglas anteriores, será disparado repetidas veces por su hermano

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Cada review nos acerca más a la meta para que Gilbert pueda entregarle cualquier material a Elizaveta con contenido, PrusiaxAustria_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_España_

_PD: Yessi, no es por ser grosera pero conozco las reglas del FF y por ende se que está prohibido hacer LISTAS, pero a lo que voy, para mí una LISTA es esto:  
><em>_1. Cantar  
>2. Bailar<br>3. Comer  
>4. Jugar<br>5. Golpear  
>etc, etc, etc...<br>Así que técnicamente lo que hizo la autora NO es una LISTA ya que contiene argumentos, consecuencias y ejemplos. Como no encontre otra manera de contestar a tu comentario lo hago por aquí. Sí a pesar de todo aun no te parece por favor dile eso a la autora original, yo simplemente hice la traducción, ¿de acuerdo? Además si no te gusta no lo leas entonces..._


	3. España

_Agradezco sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir traduciendo y uff todavia quedan muchos capítulos me alegra tener estos días libres y adelantar antes de volver a empezar clases :D_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Mini Summary: _**_Los países tienen derecho a hacer cualquier cosa, más hay algunas reglas que jamás deben romper y si lo hacen tendrán que hacerse responsables de las consecuencias de sus actos..._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Leves insinuaciones y violencia(?)_

* * *

><p><strong>España<strong>

1. España no tiene permitido tocar el rulito de Romano en público

2. Preguntarle "¿de verdad quieres que pare?" y jugar con el rulito cuando Romano le ha dicho que se detenga, está prohibido

3. "¡Pero a él le gusta!" NO es una excusa para hacerlo, ya que a muchas naciones no les gusta apreciar ese tipo de escenas

4. … Jugar inocentemente y excusarse con "¡Solo tengo curiosidad!" mientras pone ojitos de perrito está vedado, además…

5. … El no es ni inocente. O curioso

6. Inglaterra se irrita cuando España le da consejos románticos a América, por lo que debería dejar de hacerlo, no sea que Arthur tenga una regresión de cuando era pirata

7. Especialmente cuando esos "consejos románticos" implican arrancarle la camisa a Iggy cada vez que lo ve

8. O empujarlo dentro de un armario/ baño/ o un lugar sumamente pequeño

9. O embriagarlo

10. … Solo mantenerse lejos de Alfred

11. E Inglaterra. Especialmente de Inglaterra

12. Antonio tiene prohibido visitar a alguno de sus "niños" ya que lo siguen odiando por haberlos invadido en primer lugar

13. Sí Francia o Prusia dicen que es una buena idea, no debe hacerlo de todas formas

14. Especialmente si cargan video cámaras con ellos…

15. … O papeles donde involucren vender cosas a Hungría

16. Sí Hungría dice que es una buena idea, se le prohíbe si quiera pensar en hacerlo

17. Celebrar una recreación de alguna batalla entre él y Arthur es una muy mala idea– perdería– y de muy mala forma

18. Sí tiene una idea que involucre tomates o churros, no podrá llevarla a alguna Conferencia Mundial

19. Mientras las siestas son comunes en España, países de habla castellana e Italia, estas no deben ser tomadas en medio de una junta

20. Las amenazas de muerte, si bien son efectivas, están prohibidas bajo el argumento de "miró mal a mi Lovi" no son una buena razón para ellas

21. Tampoco lo es "Habló en un idioma inferior cuando estaba alrededor mío"

22. Sabemos que Antonio tiene un buen trasero, más la gente estaría apreciaría que este se mantuviera lejos de la internet

23. Y con ropa

24. Que no sea demasiado transparente o ajustada

25. España debe estar alejado de Romano durante las Conferencias Mundiales

26. Romano solía usar vestidos cuando era pequeño, pero no está ya para usarlos

27. Lo cual significa que no debe ponerle vestidos, maldición

28. Arrancarle de un tirón el vestido ya antes mencionado en la regla veintisiete está prohibido

29. … Especialmente si ocultó la ropa interior de Romano

30. Lo cual no debe nunca hacer de nuevo

31. Tiene prohibido llevar su hacha a las juntas

32. La frase "marcar un gol en el campo de Romano" no debe ser usada jamás de los jamases

33. Incluso cuando en realidad no lo quiso decir de manera pervertida

34. … Lo que nunca hace

35. España no puede romper estas reglas o sino Romano lo ignorará por un mes

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Tu review ayudará a aboliar la regla de vestir a Lovino con vestidos y la de Antonio para arrancárselos (?)_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_América_


	4. América

_¡Saludos! Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo :D También quisiera agradecer a quienes dejan sus lindos reviews como son: **Anniih, Neeli-chan, Jessica Winchester, Manami, Isi-awesome-chan, ariadonechan, KarimeA, maestro jedi, Hamiko0, TheFannishaUsui y por su puesto a mi Onee Lilith **ewe_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Creo que ninguna que ustedes ya sepan 8D_

* * *

><p><strong>América<strong>

1. Las hamburguesas no resolverán los problemas del mundo, debería dejar de insistir

2. El mundo NO desea saber que han estado haciendo él y Arthur

3. Pretender que no sabe lo que pasa es grosero y degradante para la inteligencia de los demás –saben que es una superpotencia así que debe actuar como tal–

4. Ser una superpotencia no lo hace un superhéroe

5. … Así que se puede poner la ropa interior donde pertenece, debajo de los pantalones

6. Tener una cantidad increíblemente grande de armas de fuego no significa que puede sacarlas ante cualquier situación sin pensarlo

7. Alfred no tiene permitido ver películas de terror antes de una Conferencia

8. … Porque el monstruo "escondido debajo de la silla cada vez que alguien entra a la sala" no es gracioso después de la tricentésima vez

9. América no tiene permitido preguntar a Iván por condones…

10. … Porque será un ñoño con complejo de inferioridad durante una semana

11. Pedir más dinero prestado a China no es la mejor solución para saldar sus deudas

12. Alfred no debe recordar a Inglaterra sobre la Guerra de Independencia

13. Y si Hungría desea que él y Arthur hagan una recreación, debe negarse

14. Porque Elizaveta no estuvo ahí, por tanto no sabe lo que sucedió

15. Lo cual podría causar el desarrollo de varios acontecimientos

16. Y sería algo muy, pero muy humillante, ya que lo inmortalizaría en un video

17. Tiene prohibido emborrachar a Inglaterra

18. … Ya sea por una buena razón

19. … Pero nunca hay una buena razón

20. No se le permite molestar a Cuba, porque se terminaría yendo contra Matthew

21. Tampoco tiene permitido intimidar a Canadá, el pobre chico ya tiene suficiente con Rusia

22. Iniciar peleas con Iván sin motivo aparente está prohibido

23. "¡Rusia mandó a espiarme!" no es una buena razón, ya que él lo hizo primero

24. No puede ayudar a Natasha para casarse con Iván

25. Eso sería muy, muy malo para él y Rusia

26. Hacer bromas "en la Rusia Soviética…" están prohibidas

27. Porque en la Unión Soviética, ¡Iván es uno contigo!

28. … ¿Es una buena razón de porque no?

29. … Porque si no lo es, Rusia estará feliz de darle "algo"

30. Al mundo no le interesa su "relación especial" con Arthur

31. Además, Francis y Matthew están en el armario del conserje

32. Si Alfred quebranta alguna de las reglas, Iván sacará su tubería (y sus armas nucleares)

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Un review, un nuevo Mc'Donalds, un Alfred muy feliz(?)_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Rusia _


	5. Rusia

_**Autora: **gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Me cuesta decirlo pero ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y menos a la verdadera autora -snifsnif-_

**_Advertencias: _**_Alguna que otra palabra y...__e__mmm...Rusia(?)_

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Saben que todos son bienvenidos :D_

_Jackce y Neeli-chan me alegra que les guste mucho mi traducción, google no me gana hahaha -se le subió el ego- cofcof bueno igual a Anniih,TheFannishaUsui, Isi-awesome-chan, maestro jedi y Hamiko0 ¡me hacen feliz al ver sus lindos reviews! Por cierto 00yumihaizara gracias por lo del "Nis" la verdad no comprendí hasta ahora esa reglas xDU_

* * *

><p><strong>Rusia<strong>

1. "¿Se uno conmigo, da?" no es manera apropiada de saludar

2. "¡Está bien! ¡Viólenlo entonces!" no es una buena respuesta después de que alguien dijo "No" a la primera

3. Es perturbador decir "_KolKolKol_" incesantemente durante una junta

4. … Igualmente lo es cargar una tubería todo el tiempo

5. Amenazar a sus subordinados no es bonito, amable o que conduzca a una ambiente agradable

6. Desarrollar una bomba que destruya toda forma de vida existente excepto los girasoles está mal, además de ser una mala idea

7. No está bien tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas

8. A pesar de haber nieve debajo

9. Porque si cae de una gran altura, eso no ayudará

10. ¡DUH!. ¿No debería saber ya eso?

11. No incitar a América a pelear. Se supone que él es más maduro por ser mayor que Alfred

12. No más bromas de "Rusia es el país más grande del mundo…"

13. Iván no tiene permitido hacer que Toris sea uno con él de nuevo

14. Fue lo suficientemente horrible la primera vez

15. "Ser uno con Rusia" no es un propuesta de paz aceptable

16. Tiene prohibido reemplazar toda el agua con Vodka

17. … O vender a Hungría las pruebas de lo que paso después de hacerlo

18. El y Lituania no aparecerán en la última fantasía BDSM de Elizaveta

19. Porque eso está mal en muchos sentidos

20. Ser uno con Canadá está vedado

21. Iván y Francis no tienen permitido tener hijos

22. Serían grandes zorros/as y transmitirían muchas ETS al mundo

23. No puede molestar a Feliks diciendo que Lituania es "suyo"

24. O "su _bitch_"

26. Feliks invocaría le ley Polonia en él

27. Vodka NO "es lo máximo" y mucho menos proclamarlo

28. No puede reclamar países sí los colores de la bandera coinciden con la suya

29. Sí Rusia rompe alguna de estas reglas, Alfred… uh, Vash… ¡demonios!

...

¡SERA ENCERRADO CON BELARUS EN UNA MISMA HABITACIÓN POR UN LARGO PERIODO DE TIEMPO!

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Iván: Si no dejas review, seras uno conmigo, ¿da? ^J^_

**_Próximo capítulo: _**_Suiza_


	6. Suiza

_Thank you everyone~! Ahora aquí el capítulo del suizo, enjoy it!_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Un hermano muy pero muy sobreprotector con escopeta incluida(?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Suiza<strong>

1. Suiza no puede cargar alrededor de cinco armas al mismo tiempo

2. "Miraba a Liechtenstein" no es un buena razón para disparar a Francia

3. Tampoco lo es "estaba muy cerca de ella"

4. O "respirando"

5. Irrumpir en cualquier habitación y alzar la voz a las personas está prohibido

6. No debe amenazar con golpear a la gente hasta la muerte con sus premios de paz, ya que eso sería hipócrita

7. Vash no puede iniciar una guerra con Bélgica sobre quien tiene el mejor chocolate

8. … Perdería, de todas maneras

9. Tiene prohibido disparar al Bad Touch Trio

10. "Pero hubiera fallado de todas maneras" no es excusa

11. … Porque no lo hubiera echo

12. Suiza no tiene permitido forzar a Japón para que comparta sus ideas

13. Kiku compartirá sus ideas si él así lo quiere

14. No puede disparar a las naciones que pasen por sus tierras

15. … Porque no está en guerra con ninguna de ellas

16. No debe disparar a Austria solo porque "no me cae bien"

17. Lo mismo va para Francia, Prusia y América

18. … A pesar de que Alfred sea un imbécil perezoso la mayor parte del tiempo

19. Tiene prohibido dar amenazas de muerte solo por Liechtenstein

20. Si Liechtenstein desea mantener una relación con alguien, Vash no tiene permitido darle la plática sobre "las 8 reglas para salir con mi hija adolescente"

21. Ella es su hermana menor, no su hija, por lo tanto es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones

22. … Por lo que no debe seguirla cuando este en una cita, es extraño

23. "¡Es por su propio bien!" no es una buena razón para hacerlo, especialmente porque ella sabe cómo usar una pistola

24. Y carga una todo el tiempo

25. Así que está perfectamente a salvo y no hay necesidad de preocuparse

26. "Necesitan resolver sus malditas tensiones sexuales de todas maneras" no es excusa para encerrar a las naciones en un closet

27. O baños

28. O cuartos de hotel

29. O en cualquier lugar cerrado

30. Si Vash rompe alguna regla ya mencionada, sus armas serán llevadas lejos durante un mes

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews~?<em>

_S-si no d-dejas review Vash dispara -amenazada con una pistola en la espalda- Help me~ T3T_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Inglaterra_


	7. Hungría

_¡Ufff, me quede sin nada que decir! Bueno solo agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por tomarse el tiempo y escribir un lindo review, no saben cuanto me animan a seguir con la traducción. :D Sin más aquí el capítulo de la Reina del Yaoi_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Que les puede advertir solo con ver la palabra Hungría, saben el peligro que conlleva leer esto_

* * *

><p><strong>Hungría<strong>

1. Tiene prohibido formar un Club Yaoi junto con Japón

2. No hay Día de Apreciación al Yaoi…

3. … Y mucho menos es en su cumpleaños

4. No puede poner cámaras en la casa de América e Inglaterra

5. O la de Francia y Canadá

6. O España y Romano

7. O Alemania y Veneciano

8. La Guerra de Independencia no fue una tensión sexual sin resolver

9. … Aunque así haya sido (?)

10. Las Fuerzas del Eje no hacen tríos yaoi

11. … Pero puede que Ludwig y Feliciano lo hagan a veces

12. Más no debe sacar ventaja de ello

14. Los Aliados NO realizan orgías

15. No tiene permitido preguntar a las naciones si quieren participar en "documentales"

16. Feliks no hará un video porno con ella…

17. … Especialmente si involucra caballos

18. Ludwig y Gilbert no tienen sexo

19. Y no lo harán, así que puede DEJAR DE PREGUNTAR

20. Roderich la quiere mucho, pero no por ello hará "eso" con Gilbert

21. No puede pedir a Antonio que se grabe mientras tiene sexo con Lovino…

22. … Porque lo haría

23. No debe ayudar a Rusia con su plan de "ser uno con el mundo"

24. "¡Hagan trío ahora! Oh, y déjenme ver" no es una situación apropiada para el drama entre Grecia/Japón/Turquía

25. Si dos naciones discuten mucho, no significa que tengan tensiones sexuales sin resolver

26. Si dos naciones se odian, eso no resultará en un pervertida sesión de bondage

27. Heracles no mantiene relaciones con sus gatos

28. Matthew tampoco lo hace con su oso polar

29. No, ella no puede enviar objetos pervertidos a Ludwig y pedir ver cuando los use con Feliciano

30. Tampoco tiene permitido comprar pornografía a Kiku y forzar a las naciones a representarla

31. Francis puede violar otras naciones….

32. … Más ella no puede pedirle que lo haga

33. A Berwald y Tino no les gusta ser seguidos por Elizaveta

34. Solo porque están casados no significa que tengan sexo constantemente

35. HAY MÁS EN UNA RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE QUE SOLO SEXO

36. No puede noquear a Prusia con su sartén sin tener alguna razón para

37. Si Elizaveta desacata alguna regla, se le quitará todo el Yaoi (tanto animado como real) por tres años

* * *

><p><em>¿Otro review~? LOOOL<em>

_Si hacen review podremos formar un Club Yaoi y porque no también un Día Internacional de Apreciación al Yaoi 8D_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Polonia_


	8. Inglaterra

_¡Aquí el capítulo del inglés favorito de todos! Bueno para mi si es uno de mis personajes favoritos 3_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Arthur intentando invocar al mismísimo mal, tratando de asesinar con sus scones y la silla de Busby, lanzando maldiciones, mostrando su lado punk y muchas más...(?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Inglaterra<strong>

1. Arthur tiene prohibido alimentar a la fuerza a otros países

2. … No, tampoco Francis, aunque de todas maneras nadie (excepto Canadá, España y Prusia) se preocuparía si muere o no

3. O América, pero le debe mucho dinero a China y sería un gran embrollo para la economía mundial si le pasa algo

4. … Además, ¿por qué querría asesinar a su novio?

5. No obligará a nadie a sentarse en la silla de Busby

6. … A excepción de Iván, y nadie puede "forzarlo" a hacerlo

7. Maldecir a gente que lo irrita al azar es mala idea…

8. … Especialmente si la maldición falla o sale mal, al final tiene que lidiar con ella

9. Solo porque América fue su colonia, no significa que lo pueda estar mandando

10. … Aunque, puede ordenarle solo por ser su novio

11. Que haya vencido a Antonio antes no quiere decir que deba volver a hacerlo

12. Lo mismo va para Francis

13. … Ignoren la número doce, puede ganarle a Francia donde quiera y cuando quiera

14. Rusia no es la encarnación del mal, por tanto no debe invocarle como tal

15. … Ok, tal vez si sea la encarnación del mal, más Inglaterra no tiene que ser tan drástico. Algo menos peligroso, como una horda de Furias (**_N/T: En la mitología griega se les conoce como Erinias y son personificaciones de la venganza, pero se les nombra como Furias en la mitología romana) _**gritonas, debe transmitir su punto

16. Si, los Beatles son ingleses. Como sea, eso no le da permiso a Arthur de pararse en una silla y cantar a todo pulmón alguna de sus canciones…

17. … Durante las juntas

18. El punk fue un auge en Inglaterra, pero eso no le da el derecho de mostrarse en las reuniones con el cabello verde, piercings en los labios, pantalones de cuero y armas

19. Si el armario está "ocupado", existen esos lugares llamados MOTELES…

20. … ASÍ QUE NO SIMPLEMENTE LO HAGAN EN EL PASILLO

21. … O en la sala de conferencias

22. … O la escalera

23. … O en el cuarto de Hungría. Está lleno de cámaras para captar "momentos yaoi"

24. Tiene prohibido participar en "documentales" de Elizaveta

25. Es por su propio bien, ya que ella tiene muchas percepciones equivocadas acerca de los piratas

26. Una de ellas es que tuvieron sexo en la plancha donde los prisioneros caminaban

27. En fin, Inglaterra debe mantenerse alejado de Hungría

28. … Y Kiku, quien está tratando de montar un trío con Arthur, Alfred y el mismo

29. Si Inglaterra rompe alguna de las reglas, será obligado a comer uno de sus propios scones

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_... O Arthur no participará ILEGALMENTE en los documentales de Elizaveta_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Hungría -lo subiré más alrato porque ya lo tengo traducido- :D_


	9. Polonia

_Hello everyone! Como lo prometí aquí está lo que no debe hacer Feliks, ayer lo hubiera subido pero FF no me dejaba D: ¡Ya no importa! El punto es que aquí lo tienen òuó_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Así es Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y tampoco a la autora _

**_Advertencias: _**_Feliks, Feliks... ammm Feliks ¿y ya he dicho Feliks? ewe_

* * *

><p><strong>Polonia<strong>

1. Feliks tiene prohibido vestir más de diez prendas de ropa color rosa al mismo tiempo

2. Rímel, delineador de ojos, gloss, base y esmalte de uñas están permitidos…

3. … ¡MÁS NO ESE MALDITO BRILLO CORPORAL!

4. No puede llegar a las juntas montado en un poni

5. "¿Con esta falda se me ve lindo el trasero?" no es lo que quería decir Alemania cuando preguntó si habían dudas

6. De hecho, tampoco puede vestir faldas que vayan por encima de la rodilla

7. "¡Haré efectiva la ley Polonia!" No debe ser usado como una amenaza más de cinco veces por guerra

8. Feliks no puede declararle la guerra a Iván solo porque "¡como que está follando con MI _bitch!_"

9. "Porque como que luce nada fabuloso en esas ropas" no es una buena razón para desnudar a alguien

10. Lituania no es su _bitch_

11. O su zorra

12. Así que puede dejar de llamarlo de esa manera o Iván se enojará

13. No tiene permitido hacer un _strip _a media conferencia mundial

14. Si hace su _strip _entonces no debe guiñarle un ojo a Toris y preguntarle "¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

15. … Digamos que lo hace, entonces y posiblemente la Tercera Guerra Mundial estalle

16. Polonia tiene prohibido hacerse dueño de una gran compañía de moda…

17. … O un show de televisión que niños pequeños verían…

18. … O tener un ejército compuesto exclusivamente de ponis

19. El ejército poni perdería de todas maneras

20. Porque ellos no pueden disparar, manejar tanques o cualquier cosa que requiera pulgares

21. No hay un tal "poder poni" que le dará la habilidad de hacer realidad lo mencionado en la regla anterior

22. Tiene prohibido intentar convertirse en hada…

23. … O convertir sus ponis en unicornios…

24. … O hacer que su piel brille cada vez que sale a luz del sol (N/T: Creo que también debería haber una regla en la que le prohíban a nuestro querido polaco ver Crepúsculo (?))

25. No es nada bonito, de hecho llega a ser perturbador

26. Algunas naciones no tiene un impecable sentido de la moda…

27. … Más eso no le da el derecho de arrastrar a dichas naciones a ir de compras con él

28. Si Polonia quebranta alguna norma, se le impondrá la Ley Rusia y Moscú pasará a ser su capital

* * *

><p><em>¿Any comment?<em>

_Si dejas un comentario Feliks te hará un manicure gratis~ (?)_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Lituania_


	10. Lituania

_Emmmm... pues agradezco los comentarios y aquí les dejo el capítulo. No creo que pueda subir el siguiente hasta el domingo, ya que mañana tengo que estudiar MUCHO y el viernes y sábado tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo así que estaré algo ocupada. Lo mismo va para el de "Leyes absurdas". _

_Solo les prometo que el domingo los recompensaré con dos capítulos seguidos que vendrían siendo el Italia del Norte y Sur :D ¡Sean pacientes, por favor!_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Natasha e Iván O.O (?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lituania<strong>

1. Si Belarus está espiando fuera de la ventana de Rusia, Lituania no debe tocarla en el hombro y preguntarle cómo le va

2. … Porque ella lo apuñalara si hace algo como eso

3. No debe preguntar mas a Belarus si quiere salir con él, lo más probable es que ella diga no a menos que Iván esté involucrado

4. Si Rusia participa, el no sobrevivirá la tarde

5. Por lo tanto NO DEBE invitarla a una cita

6. Las cadenas por correo no funcionan, por lo que es inútil enviárselas a otros

7. Además es irritante

8. Si Rusia le dice que busque algo en un lugar pequeño, oscuro y vacío deberá seguir sus instintos y salir corriendo de ahí

9. Si Iván hace la "broma de la violación", debería huir

10. Porque no es una broma

11. Insultar el guardarropa de Iván es una muy, muy, muy, muy… mala idea

12. Así como donarla a los museos

13. Ya que las usa a diario

14. Si Rusia está borracho, tiene que huir inmediatamente

15. Y advertir a Polonia

16. Si Feliks está ebrio, no debe quedarse allí y ver como realiza un _strip_

17. Después de todo, los buenos amigos detienen a otros de hacer un _striptease_, pero los mejores amigos ¡se les unen!

18. Si Hungría comienza a hablar acerca de él en un "documental", debe rechazar

19. Si es sobre una "película", también debe rechazar

20. Digamos que acepta, va a terminar sin poder moverse o sentarse durante un muy largo tiempo

21. … Lo cual sería demasiado doloroso

22. Si habla con Belarus, ella se molestará. Si se molesta, entonces irá con Iván. Si va con Iván, tendrá que soportar una gran cantidad de dolor. La moraleja de esto es que nunca debe hablarle a Natasha

23. Tiene que dar la "charla" a Letonia lo antes posible, para poder evitar que Iván lo haga

24. O Francia

25. Porque si lo hace Francia, entonces será un GRAN error

26. Y si es Rusia quien de la "charla" -¡Demonios! Lituania nunca será capaz de ver a Letonia de la misma manera

27. Toris no puede dejar que Feliks le hable con un falda puesta

28. O un vestido

29. Si rompe alguna de las reglas anteriores, será encerrado por un buen tiempo con Natasha e Iván

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Sino Toris no hará un striptease con Feliks 8´D_

**_Próximos Capítulos: _**_Italia Norte y Sur _


	11. Italia del norte

**Italia del Norte**

1. Italia no tiene permitido tomar siestas durante las juntas

2. Jamás

3. Especialmente con su hermano…

4. O Alemania

5. Si decide tomar una, entonces debe hacerlo USANDO ropa

6. Porque las siestas no son comunes en otras partes del mundo, así que muchas naciones se pueden sentir incómodas viendo a una persona madura descansando desnudo por mas o menos una hora

7. "Tengo estas marcas porque Ludwig me ató a la cabecera antes de tener sexo" no es algo para decir tan a la ligera durante las conferencias

8. Tampoco lo es "PAAAAASTA"

9. Si Francia le pregunta "¿Te gusto?" lo mejor será que huya muy pero muy rápido

10. De igual manera, si le pregunta "¿Te gusta Alemania?" debe mantener la boca cerrada

11. Porque si dice "Si" Hungría se enteraría

12. Hablando de Hungría, si ella dice que es buena idea hacer "algo" con Ludwig, entonces no debe

13. Estas "buenas ideas" incluyen usar vestidos

14. No es una chica, así que no tiene porque usar vestidos

15. Si Elizaveta le pide estar en un "documental", debe negarse

16. No existe la "Nación de la Pasta"

17. La pasta no puede hablar

18. Romano aun es un poco delicado con el asunto entre él y España, por lo que Feliciano no debe sacar el tema como si nada durante las reuniones

19. Especialmente si es algo como: "¡Ve, Romano y Antonio-niichan tienen sexo!"

20. … Porque Lovino aun no lo ha perdonado por la vez que dijo eso

21. Hacer el amor en el closet no está bien

22. … Como también en el baño

23. Y otros lugares que NO SEAN SU CASA

24. Si, Rusia asusta. Como sea, no debe salir corriendo solo por un "Hola"

25. "¡Me rindo!" no es un reflejo automático

26. Por lo tanto, debe dejar de decirlo una y otra y otra vez ante una situación de pánico

27. No puede declarar Emergencia Nacional solo por la falta de pasta

28. … Porque la falta de pasta es fácil de remediar

29. Alemania solo es para ser llamado "Alemania", no "el amor de mi vida que se ve maravilloso sin camisa"

30. … O como sea que se diga en italiano o alemán

31. Si Italia rompe alguna de estas reglas; sus banderitas, vinos, pizzas y pastas le serán prohibidos durante una semana


	12. Italia del sur

_Como lo prometí, he aquí el doble capítulo de los hermanos Italia :D Y bueno en un comentario me preguntaban si iba a ver de Finlandia y Suecia, pues tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que si hay para el sueco y su esp'sa. La mala: son los dos últimos capítulos u.u _

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_El cofnocof muy inocente Feliciano y el fratello tsundere. Además de violencia contra el español..._

* * *

><p><strong>Italia del sur<strong>

1. Romano tiene prohibido lastimar severamente a España sin razón aparente

2. "¡Pero es un estúpido bastardo!" no es una buena razón para ir hasta él y golpearlo en el rostro

3. No debe arrojar granadas a Alemania sin ninguna causa

4. "¡Ha hecho _cosas_ con mi hermano, ese macho-patatas bastardo!" tampoco es una razón

5. Fue algo consensuado, así que mejor se mantiene calladito

6. Si, sabemos que una gran porción de su cuerpo está regido por la mafia

7. … Pero eso no le da el derecho de dispararle a gente en medio de una junta

8. Es imposible que Francia solo le moleste con la mirada…

9. … Así que debería parar de esconderse detrás de Antonio cada que Francia entra

10. Esperen, olviden la número nueve. Después de todo es Francis

11. Lovino tiene prohibido escuchar cualquier cosa por parte de Hungría

12. Especialmente las partes acerca de ponerse vestido estando cerca Antonio…

13. … Porque usualmente no tienen la decencia de realizarlo en un hotel

14. Si Elizaveta le pregunta cómo es que en España está permitido el matrimonio gay, lo mejor es que comience a correr

15. … Ya que está trabajando para escogerle un vestido

16. No tiene permitido gritar y salir huyendo de Rusia solo "¡porque me dijo hola!"

17. Rusia no lo persigue

18. Rusia no se esconde debajo de su cama

19. Rusia no ha robado su ropa interior

20. … ¿De dónde sacó esas ideas?

21. Francia no está para perseguirlo… es solo un pervertido que molesta todo aquello que se mueva

22. Francia no se esconde debajo de su cama… se encuentra bebiendo y haciendo _strips_ en algún bar

23. Ok, tal vez Francia tenga alguna prenda suya. Tal vez

24. España no está para perseguirlo… el está "para reclamarlo en el nombre de España". Que es muy diferente

25. España no se esconde debajo de su cama… duerme sobre ella. O realizando "otras cosas"

26. España no ha robado su ropa interior

27. NINGUNA DE LAS OTRAS NACIONES LO ACOSA

28. Los cabezazos no son una forma de ataque

29. Se lanza la granada, no el seguro

30. Si no cumple con alguna de las reglas anteriores, se le encerrará en el cuarto más pequeño que se encuentre con Iván

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Feliciano: Ve, fratello encontre unos vestidos como los que usabamos de pequeños  
>Lovino: ¡Idiota! Esconde eso -rojo como tomate-<br>Feliciano: ¿P-por qué? ¿Acaso no te traen recuerdos?  
>Lovino: Porque si el idiota de Antonio los ve, se pondrá a rogarme para que le modele una de esas cosas<em>

_Si dejan review los lindos italianos harán un desfile de moda con sus vestiditos _


	13. Canadá

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos al capitulo del amante del Maple~ ewe Disfrútenlo... Por cierto agradezco los comentarios y uff por supuesto que continúo con la traducción, es divertido... **Pero necesito su ayuda con la número 7 ya que en inglés decía esto: "which would cause him to be known as "body-bag" for the rest of his life" **y bueno tuve que improvisar para pasarlo al español y que se escuchara bien, si alguien sabe una mejor traducción por favor díganme por un review para que corrija D: Se los agradeceré mucho~ _

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora. Esto solo lo hago para mi entretención y la de los lectores_

**_Advertencias: _**_Ninguna, solo mucho Maple~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Canadá<strong>

1. Sin importar lo que Francia diga, hacer _strip_ no es la mejor manera de ser notado

2. Tiene prohibido volverse uno con Rusia

3. Porque eso terminaría en la destrucción de Alaska, la toma del poder sobre el Norte y posteriormente la anexión del mundo a Rusia

4. Debe ignorar lo que su hermano diga acerca de hacerse notar…

5. … Porque escalar la torre CN mientras grita como lunático y sostiene una mujer con una de sus manos, NO es una buena idea

6. Tampoco lo es declararle la guerra a Rusia…

7. … Lo que le causaría un severo daño el resto de su vida

8. Y con el "resto de su vida" me refiero a "tres segundos"

9. Lanzar a Kumajirou contra las personas nunca será una buena idea

10. Si Cuba lo agrede, debe tratar de explicarle que está cometiendo un error…

11. … No debe ir con América e intentar asesinarlo solo porque es un idiota

12. Alfred no está haciendo que las demás naciones se enojen con él a propósito

13. Rusia no quiere matarlo al sentarse en él… simplemente es que no lo ve

14. Y aunque le haya visto, el continuará allí sentado

15. Canadá tiene prohibido hacer que la gente piense que sus hogares están embrujados

16. Si Hungría le pregunta acerca de Francia, entonces debe huir

17. No tiene permitido realizar una "película" con Elizaveta

18. El hecho de que exista una ciudad llamada Nueva Prussia y una provincia que sea en parte francesa no debe verse de una manera sexual…

19. … Así que debe explicarle eso a Hungría

20. Porque ella piensa que él, Francis y Gilbert hacen tríos

21. …A Francia y Prusia no les importaría, por lo cual DEBE explicarle eso a Elizaveta

22. O las cosas irán muy, muy mal y muy, muy rápido

23. América no anda fuera buscándole con una sierra

24. Debe intentar recordar el nombre de Kumajirou más seguido

25. Si Matthew rompe alguna de las reglas anteriores, será obligado a usar la bandera de Estados Unidos

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

_Un review hará muy feliz a Marcos...digo Mateo...emmm ¿Mario?...como sea, el punto es que lo hará muy feliz(?)_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Japón_


	14. Japón

_¿Qué tal están? Ahora si me tarde un poquito con la traducción ya ven actualizo rapidísimo casi cada día pero como toda persona que estudia pues tengo que cumplir con los deberes de la escuela, ¡uff!. Bueno más que nada ¡GRACIAS! -hace reverencias a todos los que le dejan reviews- :D ¡GRAZIE! ¡DANKE! ¡ARIGATOU! ¡MERCY!... y en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber en este mundo... err bueno creo que me emocione xDU_

_También quisiera agradecer a 00yumihaizara y Yakumo2112 por darme una idea de la palabra body-bag luego editaré esa parte  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Japón<strong>

1. Kiku no tiene permitido educar a ninguna nación sobre sexo con doujinshis

2. … Porque nadie debería ver eso

3. Alemania e Italia no aprecian que les tomen fotos constantemente

4. Tampoco Inglaterra y América…

5. … Bueno Alfred ni se da cuenta, es un idiota que capta la atención de la cámara

6. Grecia no quiere hacer un video porno…

7. … A pesar de los montones de estatuas desnudas que hizo

8. España y Romano no les gusta ser seguidos…

9. … Pero Antonio estaría feliz de enviarle un video de ellos haciendo "cosas". Así de denso es

10. Tiene prohibido tomar ventaja del punto 9

11. Polonia y Lituania no les agrada tener fotografías de ellos

12. Aparte, ¿Hungría no hizo ya un video BDSM con Toris e Iván?

13. ¿Y no hay docenas de fotos de Feliks circulando por el internet?

14. No tiene permitido formar un Club de Apreciación al Yaoi

15. No hay Día del Yaoi y nunca lo habrá

16. Japón no puede venderle pornografía a Hungría, su economía colapsaría

17. "Hemorragia nasal" no es un adjetivo

18. "Elusividad" no es una técnica de batalla

19. Heracles y Sadiq no tiene tensiones sexuales sin resolver…

20. … Así que debería dejar de implicar que si las tienen

21. Rusia y China tampoco

22. Mucho menos Rusia y Lituania…

23. O Lituania y Polonia…

24. O Rusia y Polonia…

25. Por lo que ninguno de los tres necesita un trío

26. Si, Elizaveta y Yakaterina tienen pechos grandes

27. Eso no significaría que deberían tener sexo y dejarlo ver

28. No tiene permitido mostrar sus "increíbles habilidades ninja" frente a América

29. Porque puede, y le daría malas ideas

30. Japón tiene prohibido agarrar naciones al azar y encerrarlas en un armario juntas

31. Especialmente si una de ellas es Francia

32. Si Kiku rompe alguna de las 31 reglas anteriores, será encerrado con Corea

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~? <em>

_O Kiku no encerrará naciones en el closet ÒuÓ_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Corea_


	15. Corea

_¡Capítulo de Corea subido! La excusa para mi retraso es la típica de cualquier estudiante, ya saben, tareas, proyectos, exámenes y blablabla... pero al fin me dí el tiempo de colgarlo. ¡GRACIAS POR LO REVIEWS! Me encanta leerlos y saber que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo como traductora ewe _

_Sin más que decir, disfruten~_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco a la autora del fic _

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Advertencias: _**_Violación a los derechos de autor(?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Corea<strong>

1. Los pechos de China no le pertenecen a Corea

2. Tampoco los de Japón

3. De hecho, ni Yao ni Kiku tienen pechos, por el simple hecho de que son hombres

4. Menos le pertenecen los pechos de Ucrania

5. Y si trata de decir que así es, entonces Rusia lo golpeará con su tubería

6. El yaoi no se originó en Corea

7. Mucho menos el alcohol, la pornografía y las mujeres sexys

8. Debería dejar de implicar que sí, porque los respectivos creadores de ellos (Japón, Grecia y Antigua Grecia)estarían felices de asesinarlo por violar derechos de autor

9. Rusia no se creó en Corea

10. Tampoco el vodka…

11. … Las tuberías…

12. … O el asesinato

13. Todas ellas son creaciones de Iván, así que debería parar de clamar que son suyas, ya que Rusia se enojaría mucho

14. Y cuando Iván se enfurece, nada bueno sucede

15. Si Elizaveta de pide hacer un "documental" con el resto de su familia, debe rechazarla

16. Sin importar lo que ella le ofrezca

17. Los pechos de Hungría no le pertenecen

18. Nunca lo han hecho…

19. … Y nunca lo serán

20. Hermanas locas impulsadas por el incesto no se originaron en su país

21. El incesto no se creó allí…

22. … Empezó en la Antigua Grecia y Heracles es muy territorial con respecto a su madre, por lo que mejor se queda callado

23. Las orgias no son creación de Corea…

24. … Se originaron en Roma

25. Y a pesar de estar muerto, Roma puede patearle el trasero

26. La mafia es originaria de Italia, no Corea

27. Romano estaría feliz de demostrárselo, así que será mejor que no diga nada si realmente aprecia su vida

28. Los tomates no son de Corea

29. Ni tampoco las siestas…

30. … La pasta…

31. … El vino…

32. … O las banderas blancas

33. Los hermanos se enfadarían mucho por quebrantar los derechos de autor y si sabe lo que le conviene se quedará quieto

34. Si el rompe alguna de las reglas, Kiku le dirá de donde vienen los bebes… y no querrá descubrirlo de esa manera

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~? <em>

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Alemania_


	16. Alemania

_Así es, ahora es el turno de Doitsu~ ¡Yay! Pues hoy gracias a saber que dios mi día fue tranquilo y sin deberes, por lo que como ven mato el ocio traduciendo el capítulo, ya que tenía pensado subirlo hasta el fin de semana eweU _

_Sin más que decir, ¡ha leer!_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni tampoco a la autora original del fic_

**_Advertencias: _**_Al parecer ninguna... o eso creo yo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Alemania<strong>

1. No puede dispararle a Prusia por ser irritante

2. No tiene permitido dispararle "por ser un idiota"

3. O "por ver a Feliciano de manera incorrecta"

4. Si Feliciano trata de tomar una siesta en una Conferencia Mundial, Ludwig tiene que detenerlo, no unírsele

5. Tiene prohibido enseñar a Romano como usar una granada…

6. … Porque si lo hace, él y España sufrirán una gran cantidad de dolor

7. No tiene permitido vender fotos de si mismo e Italia a Hungría

8. Si Elizaveta está realizando un "documental" de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, debe negarse a participar…

9. … Ya que ella tiene la impresión de que él, Feliciano y Japón realizaban tríos todo el tiempo

10. A Japón no le importaría, por lo que debe declinar

11. Si Hungría realiza una "película" acerca del patrimonio alemán, el no tiene permitido participar

12. … Porque ella piensa que tiene sexo con Gilbert la mayor parte del tiempo

13. A Prusia no le importaría (mucho) por lo cual debe desistir

14. Si Feliciano tiene una cámara, lo mejor será que vigile la clase de fotos que toma…

15. … Y si se las está dando a Hungría…

16. Si es así, entonces que empiece a correr

17. … Porque Italia no comprende el término "privacidad"

18. Alemania no puede quitarle la pasta a Feliciano…

19. … Las banderas blancas…

20. … O su perfume

21. Y si, es perfume, no colonia

22. Todas esas cosas ayudan a Italia a ser la despreocupada nación de siempre y la causaría daño tanto mental como emocional si se las quita

23. … Y el perfume le ayuda a conseguir chicas lindas. Así que mejor guarda silencio

24. Si Feliciano le llama en medio de la noche gritando su mente no debería pensar mal de inmediato

25. Porque ellos son HERMANOS (N/T: Me imagino que esta hace referencia a un capítulo de la primera temporada de Hetalia, ¿o estoy equivocada?)

26. … Y Romano no es como Prusia

27. Si Alemania rompe alguna de las reglas, uh… Feli lo hará usar orejas de gato

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~? <em>

_O no dejaré a nadie ver a Doitsu con tiernas orejitas de gato ò.ó _

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Grecia_


	17. Grecia

_Woooh~ que flojera tengo =w= de hecho este capítulo lo subo antes de irme a dormir, fue una semana larga y un tanto aburrida... pero pasando a otras cosas gracias por los reviews y al usser maestro jedi, si 81 comentarios, ¿se imaginan? Veinte mas y llego a 100 :D -para mas específicos 19 mas- _

_Pues aquí, el capítulo de nuestro griego dormilón. Disfruten~_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen y mucho menos a la autora del fic _

**_Advertencias: _**_Nada de que preocuparse o que ya sepan _

* * *

><p><strong> Grecia<strong>

1. Grecia no tiene permitido ponerle orejas de gato a Japón

2. … O el disfraz de gato

3. El tampoco puede usar ese disfraz

4. Heracles es la personificación de una nación, no un gato. Por ello tiene que usar ropa en público

5. No debe reinstaurar los antiguos Juegos Olímpicos

6. La desnudez no es más una forma de arte…

7. … POR LO QUE DEBERÍA PONERSE SU MALDITA ROPA

8. Si, Roma y su madre no se llevaban bien. Sin embargo, eso no le da el derecho de maltratar a los hermanos Italia

9. El no está en Esparta

10. Esto no es Esparta

11. Por lo tanto, tiene prohibido proclamar que esto es Esparta en medio de las conferencias

12. Grecia no tiene permitido vender fotos de si mismo desnudo

13. Gracia no tiene permitido vender porno de él y Japón a Hungría

14. "Pornografía" se define como una grabación, de audio o video, donde uno o ambos está desnudos y realizando algún acto sexual

15. Desarrollar una bomba que destruya todo excepto los gatos es una mala idea, así que Grecia no debe hacerlo

16. Tiene prohibido asesinar a China solo porque en su país comen gatos

17. "Dormir" no es un técnica de batalla

18. Los gatos no son seres supremos, por tanto no deberían ser adorados

19. Tiene prohibido dormir durante las reuniones…

20. … Pero está bien dormir mientras América y Francia hablan, de todo lo que hablan es hamburguesas y sexo

21. Suiza le disparará si intenta volver a vestir a Liechtenstein como gato

22. No tiene permitido disfrazar a Francia de gato

23. Ni tener sexo con Francia

24. Tampoco tener hijos con él…

25. … Rusia…

26. … O Prusia, porque serian don Juanes* de clase mundial

27. Hello Kitty es a gatos como Justin Bieber es a la música, de todas maneras, Grecia no debe asesinar a los creadores de Hello Kitty porque a Yao le gusta

28. Si, la homosexualidad se originó en Grecia. Si, es hombre. Si, está saliendo con Japón… de todas formas el no puede venderle a Elizaveta

29. Heracles no es el Dios del Yaoi, debería explicárselo a Hungría

30. Tiene prohibido matar a Turquía por "hablarle a Kiku"…

31. … "mirarlo"…

32. … O "respirar"

33. El truco del pulgar es FALSO

34. Si llegara a quebrantar alguna de las reglas, será obligado a ver a gatos haciendo cosas malas por cinco horas

* * *

><p><em>*Don Juanes: Aquí en México así les llamamos a los hombres que son muy mujeriegos o para más explícita aquellos que andan con cada chava -o en su caso chavo- que se les cruce en el camino.<em>

_¿Review~?_

_**Próximo Capítulo: **Liechtenstein_


	18. Liechtenstein

_Pues hoy no tengo ningún comentario que hacer, creo que es por el sueño é.eU Así que solo les diré: ¡Disfruten~!_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes o Hetalia en si pertenecen a mi o a la autora_

**_Advertencias: _**_No vayan a morir de dulzura ewe_

* * *

><p><strong>Liechtenstein<strong>

1. Tiene prohibido hacer que Suiza use rosa…

2. … Otra vez. Hubo suficientes mentes asustadas la primera vez

3. No tiene permitido ser una con Rusia

4. Tiene prohibido formar una alianza con Hungría –todo lo que ella quiere en realidad son fotos de su hermano en la ducha-

5. Tiene prohibido formar una alianza con Bielorrusia –todo lo que desea es una amiga inocente para ayudarla a llenar su agenda de "ser una" con Rusia

6. Tiene prohibido formar una alianza con Francia –Es por su seguridad, ya que Francis piensa que nadie es muy joven para tener sexo-

7. Liechtenstein tiene prohibido formar una alianza con Prusia –Todo lo que él quiere son mas regiones vitales que reclamar-

8. Si Hungría le da videos, lo mejor sería quemarlos. No verlos

9. Si Japón le da algunos libros, igualmente debería arrojarlos junto con los videos de Elizaveta. Contienen material no apto

10. Si Inglaterra trata de enseñarle acerca de "las aves y las abejas" es preferible que huya. Es muy conocido por su métodos… explícitos… en educación sexual

11. Si Francia se embriaga será mejor que empiece a correr. O dispararle, preferiblemente en las regiones vitales

12. Rusia no debe ser llamado "Señor Girasol"

13. No debe llamar a Suiza por apodos vergonzosos en público…

14. … El mundo no necesita saber acerca del Señor Oso

15. Imágenes de Vash en pijamas rosa no deben ser puestas donde cualquiera pueda verlas

16. Debe mantenerse alejada de Italia del Norte cuando cruza por la propiedad de su hermano durante la noche –porque Suiza no tiene buena puntería cuando está cansado-

17. "¿Puedes dibujar algunos conejitos?" no es una pregunta apropiada cuando Vash dice "¿Hay alguna duda?" en una Conferencia Mundial

18. "¡Pero son lindos!" No es una razón apropiada

19. Si Elizaveta comienza hablar acerca de Yaoi, debe rechazar amablemente asistir a cualquier misión espía que le pida unirse

20. Lo mismo va para Kiku

21. Si Francia dice L'amour, debe dispararle

22. Si Prusia dice "conquistar tus regiones vitales" o "cinco metros", debería dispararle

23. Si Rusia dice "sé una conmigo", no debe dispararle. Lo mejor es correr

24. Porque ser una con Rusia es una muy mala idea y peor es dispararle

25. Su hermano no quiere participar en una "película" con Austria y Prusia, por lo que debería decirle a Hungría sobre eso

26. El álbum de recortes de lindos animalitos dibujos que Vash le dio, no es para mostrarlo a todo mundo…

27. … Porque Gilbert lo usaría como chantaje

28. Si Liech rompe alguna de las reglas anteriores, su libro de recortes de lindos animales que Vash hizo le será quitado por un mes

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~? <em>

_Sino Liechtenstein no hará dibujar a su hermano lindos animalitos 8D_

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Sealand_


	19. Sealand

_Hallo! Gracias por esperar, esta vez si me he tardado para subir pero ufff es hora de ponerse al día, así que mañana subo el siguiente capítulo que ya lo tengo listo. _

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya...bla, bla, bla_

**_Advertencias: _**_Ninguna que ya sepan ewe_

* * *

><p><strong>Sealand<strong>

1. Sealand no está en un bote

2. … Así que no debería rapear en medio de las juntas

3. … Y Letonia no debe ser el cantante de fondo

4. No puede venderse a sí mismo en eBay…

5. … La calle…

6. … U otro lugar. Francis podría comprarlo

7. No puede convertirse en uno con Rusia

8. Vestirse como Justin Bieber no es una buena idea para ser reconocido

9. Tampoco lo es desnudándose

10. No debe maldecir, Arthur se lo ha enseñado… solo no debe maldecir

11. Personificar a Canadá no lo hará reconocible. Nadie reconoce a Canadá, excepto las fangirls

12. … Y no quisiera ser reconocido por ellas

13. Si Rusia le da "consejos de amor" respecto a Raivis, entonces no tiene permitido seguirlos

14. Liechtenstein es actualmente una nación, así que ella no tiene ningún deseo de rebelarse contra su hermano

15. Preguntar a Alfred sobre consejos respecto al gobierno es mala idea

16. … Es como preguntarle a Rusia por consejos de amor, lo cual no tiene permitido hacer otra vez

17. Si Francia le dice que algo es una buena idea, entonces no debe hacer ese algo

18. Si América lo hiciera, el no puede

19. Si Hungría quiere ayudarle a hacer algo, es la peor idea que pueda tener y no debe hacerlo

20. Tiene prohibido esconderse en armarios durante las reuniones, porque son usadas como _sex closets_

21. Lo mismo va para baños, escaleras desiertas y cualquier pequeño lugar que la gente no frecuente

22. Se enteraría del porque, pero de una muy mala manera

23. Si Hungría le pide estar en una "película" con Letonia, debe declinar

24. Tiene prohibido repetir palabras que Inglaterra diga cuando está ebrio o enojado

25. No tiene permitido preguntarle a Arthur que hace con Alfred en su habitación…

26. … Porque él se lo diría, lo cual sería de todo menos lindo

27. Si Elizaveta le da algunas películas, entonces deberá quemarlas

28. Debe hacer lo mismo con cualquier libro que le de Japón

29. Finlandia no es su mamá

30. "¡Pero hace cosas con Suecia!" no lo vuelve mujer

31. "M' e'posa" solo es un comentario de broma y tampoco lo hace mujer

32. Así que debe dejar de llamar "mamá" a Tino

33. No tiene permitido preguntarle a Tino que hace con Berwald durante las noches…

34. … Porque Finlandia lo enviaría con Inglaterra para que se lo explique

35. Si Peter rompe alguna de las reglas anteriores, entonces Rusia será obligado a decirle de donde vienen los bebés

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Roma (Si, incluso el Gran Imperio Romano tenía reglas(?))_


	20. Roma

_Como lo prometí, he aquí el capítulo del Imperio Romano. Bueno solo quiero aclarar que en los puntos 9 y 24 en ingles aparece la palabra lovechild que al traducirlo al español es bastardo (esto se refiere a un hijo fuera del matrimonio) pero para que se escuchara mejor lo he cambiado por simplemente hijo... creo que eso es todo, ¡disfruten!_

_PD: ¡Agradezco sus comentarios, además de ser pacientes con mi lentitud para actualizar!_

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya _

**_Advertencia: _**_Ninguna de la que ya esten enterados_

* * *

><p><strong>Roma<strong>

1. Germania no es Legolas...

2. … O su _bitch…_

3. ... O su puta

4. Así que debe parar de decir que así es

5. Roma tiene prohibido decir "sexo" más de cinco veces en una oración

6. Mirar a personas durmiendo es considerado acoso, por lo que no debe hacerlo

7. Aun cuando esa persona sea el novio de su nieto

8. Feliciano y Romano saben de dónde vienen los bebés, pero de todas maneras el no puede explicárselos

9. El y Germania no tienen ningún hijo

10. Y nunca lo tendrán

11. No tiene permitido molestar a Grecia o a la Antigua Grecia

12. ESPECIALMENTE a Grecia Antigua

13. Porque ella aun no se ha recuperado de cómo la conquistó, esclavizando a su gente y después copiando su religión y arte

14. Roma tiene prohibido comentarle a España acerca del rulito de Romano. Ya que el aprecia poder caminar sin tener que gritar en agonía

15. Andar desnudo en público ya no es aceptable

16. Si Elizaveta le pide estar en un "documental", entonces debe rechazar la oferta

17. … Ya que al parecer ella piensa que él y Germania mantenían relaciones con las naciones que conquistaron

18. Oh, y también entre ellos

19. Hacer _strip _no es una forma de arte

20. Roma tiene prohibido hablar con Francia

21. … Ya es lo suficientemente pervertido

22. Si, América tomó parte de su lenguaje, arquitectura y la forma de gobierno de los romanos…

23. … Pero Alfred no es su admirador. Así que mejor no diga nada

24. Francia, no es el hijo de él y Germania. Para ello debe revisar las reglas 9 y 10

25. El hecho de que Germania y él estén en una relación no significa que Feliciano y Ludwig hagan incesto

26. Tiene prohibido hacer videos pornográficos y subirlos al internet…

27. … enviarlos como regalos a otras naciones…

28. …O dárselos a Germania

29. Si Roma viola alguna de las reglas anteriores, Antigua Grecia pateará su trasero al igual que Germania

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Austria_


	21. Austria

_**Autora: **gossamer - glass_

_**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen... y lo mismo para la verdadera autora_

* * *

><p><strong>Austria<strong>

1. Austria tiene prohibido llevar su piano a las juntas

2. Tocar el piano no es considerado una técnica de batalla

_3. _No tiene permitido tener sexo con Hungría en el piano si lo lleva a la junta

4. No importa cuánto insista Elizaveta, no debe tener sexo sobre el piano con Prusia…

5. … Suiza…

6. … U otra persona. Sus ojitos de cachorrito no servirán de excusa para ello

7. Si Hungría le dice o pregunta para hacer una "película" con otra nación, entonces debe declinar

8. Porque las otras naciones serían Prusia o Suiza o en su caso ambos. Hungría no tiene vergüenza

9. Si Elizaveta lo encierra en un armario o closet con Gilbert o Vash, tiene prohibido suicidarse

10. … De todas maneras no funcionaría. Ella removería cualquier cosa con la que pudiera dar fin a su vida

11. Feliciano es un hombre. No una mujer. Necesita recordar eso, a pesar del hecho de confundirse fácilmente de género

12. Como Alemania no recuerda que el fue Sacro Imperio Romano, Austria no debe sermonearle por distraer a Feliciano de su trabajo

13. Tiene que hacer entender a las demás naciones que Mariazel NO es su zona erógena…

14. … Porque Elizaveta le dijo a Gilbert que así es

15. Tiene prohibido asesinar a Prusia por llamarlo "manipulado*"

16. … Porque es verdad

17. Lo mismo para "tacaño"

18. "Piano-fucker" es un apodo no ofensivo

19. … Y debe aceptarlo. Eventualmente la mayoría piensa lo mismo, al verlo gastar su tiempo libre tocándolo

20. Tiene prohibido volver a tomar control sobre Romano…

21. … Porque Romano es feliz de cierta manera al ser propiedad de España

22. Tiene prohibido volver a tomar control sobre Feliciano…

23. … Ya es una nación grande con sus propios problemas y no tiene tiempo de lavarle los platos

24. Austria no tiene permitido decirle a Liechtenstein que su hermano es un gran tacaño…

25. … Ella ya lo sabe. Además, el es un enorme tacaño

26. Si Austria rompe alguna de estas reglas será encerrado con Justin Bieber tocando. Todo intento de suicidio será detenido

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews~? <em>

_*En esta parte la autora manejo la palabra whipped_ que vendría siendo algo así como una persona que es controlada por su novio/a o que depende de el/ella. Por lo tanto la única palabra que se me ocurrió fue la de manipulado, pero si tienen algún otra definición me la pueden decir :D__


	22. Bielorrusia

_He regresado~ disculpen esta enorme tardanza, es que me tome unas vacaciones alejada del internet y esas cosas. Lo único para lo que prendí la lap fue para entrar al msn o escuchar música. Bueno, ¡disfruten! Solo me faltan 4 capítulos para terminar con la traducción ewe_

* * *

><p><strong>Bielorrusia<strong>

1. Rusia es su hermano. Por lo tanto no debe casarse con él

2. Así que debería devolver los anillos

3. Ahí algo llamado consentimiento informado

4. Este no se da cuando la gente está ebria…

5. … Temiendo por sus vidas…

6. … O hablando mientras duermen

7. Belarus tiene prohibido violar a Rusia…

8. … De nuevo

9. Natalia no debe asesinar a Elizaveta por tratar (y lograr) meter a Iván en un video porno de BDSM con Toris

10. Tampoco puede matar a Lituania. El no quiso hacerlo

11. Ella tiene prohibido instalar cámaras en la ducha de Iván

12. O su habitación

13. … O cualquier otro lugar. Así que lo mejor sería remover las cámaras ya instaladas alrededor de la casa

14. Matar a Toris es una mala idea, a Iván le cae bien y se enojaría mucho si este muere

15. … Además, el no está intentando "robarle" a Rusia

16. No tiene permitido raptar a Liechtenstein para preguntarle como formar lazos entre hermanos

17. Disfrazarse de Lituania no sirve con Iván

18. Tiene prohibido asesinar a China solo porque está en una relación con Rusia

19. Belarus no debe matar a Polonia solo porque a Rusia no le cae bien

20. Cuando Feliks dice "¡A mi me queda mucho major el vestido!" no es una ofensa

21. No puede llevar más de cinco cuchillos al mismo tiempo

22. No debe asesinar a las personas solo por mirar a Rusia…

23. … Hablar con él…

24. … O respirar cerca de él

25. Tiene prohibido asesinar a Vash "¡Porque él es más apegado a su hermano que yo con Iván!"

26. Lo mismo con Liechtenstein

27. No tiene permitido romper cada hueso de Toris a cambio de un cita

28. Solo porque Rusia usa una bufanda que Ucrania le dio, no significa que él usara la ropa interior que ella le regale

29. Tiene prohibido matar a América solo porque a Rusia no le cae bien

30. … Aunque, un poco de sufrimiento estaría bien

31. Belarus tiene prohibido decirle a Latvia de donde provienen los bebés

32. La Guerra Fría no es una Tensión Sexual sin Resolver, así que no debe asesinar a Alfred por sentirse atraído por su hermano

33. Tener un enamoramiento con su hermano no es un delito de asesinato…

34. … De todas maneras, muchas naciones no lo hacen

35. Si Natalia no cumple con alguna de las reglas anteriores, no podrá ver a Iván en una semana

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximos Capítulos: <em>**_Dinamarca y China_


	23. Dinamarca

**_Autora: _**_gossamer - glass_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Hetalia son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya y ¡de nadie más!_

_Hemos llegado a los penúltimos capítulos. ¡Así es! Como dice el título de uno de mis fics "Todo tiene un final" -haciendo promoción(?)- Espero les haya agradado la traducción y las reglas, que es lo más importante~... Creo que aun no es momento de dar mi discurso de agradecimiento haha tendré que esperar para ponerlo junto con los capítulo de Berwald y Tino... De acuerdo mejor disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong>Dinamarca<strong>

1. Tiene prohibido decirle a todo mundo que Suecia y Finlandia tienen sexo…

2. … Ya lo saben

3. No tiene permitido darle "la plática" a Sealand

4. … No necesita esa clase de imagen mental

5. Si, Finlandia es Santa. Sin embargo, eso no significa que puede obtener porno gratis cuando él quiera

6. Suecia no lo dejo por estar celoso que él fuera más sexy

7. Su cabello no es más genial que el de Francia

8. … A pesar de que es verdad

9. Tiene prohibido iniciar una "asombrosa guerra" con Prusia…

10. … El perdería

11. Su hacha no es mucho mejor que la de España

12. No debe insinuar que Antonio está compensando algo con su hacha…

13. … Porque eso significaría que está haciendo lo mismo

14. … Además, España no está compensando nada

15. El danés y el noruego se escriben juntos por la similitud en sus lenguajes, así que debe dejar de decir que eso "implica algo más profundo"

16. Los nórdicos no son sus perras

17. Berwald lo asesinará si intenta manosear de nuevo a Tino

18. A Noruega no le importa ser manoseado, ser manoseado en público si

19. Sealand no es el bastardo de Suecia y Finlandia

20. Debe dejar de decirlo…

21. … Tiene prohibido explicarle a Peter que significa bastardo

22. El, Prusia y América no tienen "la asombrosa combinación de mil cervezas"

23. Sacar su modo vikingo siempre que está irritado es una mala idea…

24. … Especialmente si se encuentra cerca de Rusia. Lo que la convierte en una idea suicida

25. No tiene permitido volver a hacer la broma de inversión rusa

26. … ¿Lo que le paso a América no le enseñó nada?

27. Noruega no tendrá sexo con él en un armario de limpieza, debería dejar de preguntar

28. … Tiene prohibido tomar la número 27 en el mal sentido

29. Islandia no quiere tener un trío…

30. … Mucho menos Finlandia…

31. … Suecia…

32. … O Sealand

33. Se le tiene prohibido decir a Peter lo que es un trío

34. Dinamarca no debe tener ningún hijo con Prusia…

35. … O América

36. Porque este sería un ego maniaco

37. Noruega no se va a hacer un tatuaje de la bandera danesa en cualquier parte de su cuerpo

38. Nunca

39. Embriagarlo no servirá de nada

40. Dinamarca no debe robar ninguno de los pasadores para cabello de Noruega

41. Son pasadores, no broches

42. Borrachera pública está prohibida…

43. … En especial sí Francia se encuentra alrededor

44. Si no cumple con alguna de la reglas, Suecia lo golpeará, lo grabará y lo subirá a YouTube


	24. China

**China**

1. Las muñecas de Hello Kitty no son armas de destrucción masiva

2. Si Francia le dice: "Prueba que eres hombre", no debería empezar a desnudarse, ya que eso causaría que Francis lo acose…

3. … Lo que significaría que Rusia asesinaría a Francia. Y no sería muy bueno

4. Si, es una potencia mundial. Si, tiene una gran influencia sobre las otras naciones. Sin embargo, nunca hubo y nunca habrá un Día para vestirse como Panda

5. Tampoco habrá un Día de vestirse como Hello Kitty

6. Si Hungría le pide estar en un "documental acerca de las potencias comunistas" la debe rechazar y salir corriendo

7. … Porque al parecer ella piensa que Rusia y él tienen sexo todo el tiempo…

8. … Y que la Guerra Fría fue un trío

9. No debería tocar los libros que Japón a veces trae consigo…

10. … Son doujinshis, y si los lee verá más de lo que quisiera sobre otros países

11. Por la misma razón, el no debe permitir que Japón le explique a Corea de donde provienen los bebés

12. También debe prohibirle a Rusia decirle a Core… eso solo guiaría a una catástrofe

13. Si, es independiente. Si, es irritante cuando otra persona piensa que es mujer. Sin embargo, no puede matar gente solo por llamarle la perra de Ivan…

14. … A menos que sea Francia

15. Tiene prohibido decir que Grecia es muy viejo para Japón… a menos que quiera ser llamado hipócrita unas miles de veces

16. Realmente debería explicarle a Corea la diferencia entre hombre y mujer…

17. … Así sus "pechos" no serían reclamados. De nuevo

18. Ivan tiene una lista con métodos de tortura. Tiene prohibido usarla, además debería quitársela en el menor momento

19. China no debe asesinar a Alfred por ser un idiota insensible y pedirle prestadas monstruosas cantidades de dinero…

20. … Lo vencería muy fácil

21. No tiene permitido matar a América por hacer bromas sobre los Pokemón…

22. … Lo mejor sería usar el Ataque tubería del Novio Ruso

23. También tiene prohibido lastimar gente por confudirlo con una mujer…

24. … Hacer bromas con connotación sexual que lo involucren a él y a Rusia por ser naciones comunistas…

25. … O dibujar una boca decente en las muñecas de Hello Kitty

26. Los Woks no son al última gran arma… a pesar de todo son geniales

27. La única respuesta para "Se uno con mamá Rusia, ¿da?" es "No, aru". NO "Está bien, déjame terminar con este papeleo primero, aru"

28. Si Yao rompe alguna de las reglas, Heracles averiguara como los chinos comen gatos… solo digamos que no traerá nada lindo

* * *

><p><em>¿Review~?<em>

**_Próximo Capítulo: _**_Suecia y Finlandia~ (Si, ya son los dos últimos ;W;)_


	25. Suecia

_**Autora: **_gossamer - glass __

**__Disclaimer: __**__Hetalia no me pertenece y tampoco a la autora~__

__¡Si, este es el final! DDD8 Agradezco a cada una de las personas que dejaron sus reviews y pusieron en favoritos estas reglas, tanto la autora como yo estamos contentas, así que solo me resta volver a decirles... ¡Gracias, Danke, Molto Grazie, Thanks, Arigatou, Dank u y demás idiomas! __

__Disfruten~__

* * *

><p><strong>Suecia<strong>

1. Debería explicarle el comentario de "mi e'posa" a Sealand…

2. …Y Corea, quien está tratando de reclamar los pechos de Tino

3. Tiene prohibido meterse en "guerras de muebles" con Dinamarca

4. Si Elizaveta le pide estar en una "película de navidad" entonces debería declinar

5. … Porque ella tiene un traje de reno

6. Tino es su esposa, no su perra

7. No tiene permitido asesinar a Iván por llamar a Tino, "mi perra"

8. … Llama así a todo mundo

9. Berwald tiene prohibido matar a Dinamarca por "estar muy ebrio"

10. … "Hablar danés"…

11. … "Respirar"…

12. … "Molestar a mi e'posa"…

13. … "Vender muebles horribles"…

14. … "O existir"

15. Las miradas no se aceptan como un reemplazo del habla

16. Tiene prohibido entrar en modo vikingo durante las Conferencias

17. Debería darle "la charla" a Sealand antes de que Dinamarca lo haga

18. "Ya con'ganse una habitación" no es una solución apropiada para todos los problemas del mundo

19. … Si la mayoría, pero no todos

20. No tiene permitido asesinar a Francis por lo que paso en navidad

21. … Aunque molestarlo está bien y a Tino le agradaría ayudarlo

22. No debe restregarle en la cara a Dinamarca que IKEA tiene tiendas en cada continente

23. … Dinamarca solo diría que la calidad vence a la cantidad, embriagarse, y sacar su hacha para ir a saquear IKEA

24. "The Oresund song" no es una razón para terminar con el Dinamarca/Noruega

25. … Lo sería si Dinamarca lo menciona más de cinco veces en un minuto, complementado con gestos sugestivos

26. Tiene prohibido agredir a Francia por seducirlo…

27. … Solo es cultura francesa. O está ebrio

28. Si rompe alguna de las reglas anteriores, Dinamarca le dara "la charla" a Sealand, teniendo el que lidear con las repercusiones


	26. Finlandia

**Finlandia**

es Santa Claus, más eso no quiere decir que sea una fábrica de pornografía

2. El debería explicarle esto a Dinamarca, Prusia, Alemania y Hungría

3. … Y si ella dice algo como "¡Oh, está bien! ¡Tengo muchas provisiones!" debería revisar su casa por si hay cámaras

4. Tiene prohibido participar en un "documental de navidad". Es por su propia seguridad

5. Si Elizaveta le pide estar en un "documental sobre los nórdicos", deberá rehusarse

6. … Por alguna razón, ella piensa que tuvieron orgías

7. Burlarse de Dinamarca acerca de cómo se fue con Suecia, no es una buena idea…

8. … Pero estaría bien si Dinamarca se encuentra ebrio

9. Suecia no es un asesino del hacha/cuchillo/sierra, así que debería dejar de asustarse siempre que entre a alguna habitación

10. Si alguna vez Francia le pregunta por algún objeto que este semi-relacionado con el sexo, tiene prohibido dárselo…

11. … Porque las cosas irían de mal en peor

12. Tiene prohibido lastimar gente por hacer bromas de "esposas"…

13. … Pero de verdad debe explicar el comentario de "mi e'sposa"

14. Especialmente a Sealand y Corea

15. Solo porque introdujo a Hungría al mundo de los doujinshis y el anime, eso no significa que ella le construya un santuario. Realmente debería decírselo

16. Tiene prohibido asesinar gente (cofDinamarcacof) por preguntarle si es el del vestido

17. … Aunque torturarlo estaría bien. Después de todo es Dinamarca

18. No debe darle porno a Francia…

19. … Prusia…

20. … América…

21. … Dinamarca…

22. …Hungría…

23. … Japón…

24. … O a algún otro/a fanboy/fangirl del yaoi/yuri/hetero

25. Si Tino rompe alguna de las reglas anteriores, Francis esparcirá las fotos tomadas en navidad


End file.
